Der Kristall des Lebens
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Dumbledores neuste Idee, wie man die zukünftigen Schulsprecher bestimmt:Paarweise müssen die Sechstklässler das ganze Schuljahr über unterschiedliche Aufgaben erfüllen, wodurch Draco die Möglichkeit hat sich durch Hermine an Harry zu rächen...
1. Dracos Prophezeiung

**Der Kristall des Lebens**

**Prolog: Dracos Prophezeiung**

„Und was siehst du?", fragte die Frau ungeduldig. Geheimnisvoll fuhren die langen, dünnen Finger einer mit Seidentüchern behangenen Frau um ihre vernebelte Kristallkugel. „Ich sehe… Dunkelheit. Ja, schwere Zeiten kommen auf Sie zu… Doch da, eine weiße Taube.", krächzte die heisere Stimme der Wahrsagerin. „Eine weiße Taube? Frieden?", wollte die blonde Frau schockiert wissen. Die Wahrsagerin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein - Freiheit. Ihr Mann wird frei sein.", prophezeite sie. „FREI?", rief die andere Frau höchsterfreut, bevor sie sich schnell wieder fasste. Gefühlsausbrüche dauerten bei ihr nie lange und waren äußerst selten. So sah sie ihre Gegenüber nun wieder mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Danke sehr, Mia.", bedankte sie sich formell, „aber warte bitte noch kurz." Die blonde Frau stand auf und verließ anmutig den abgedunkelten Salon.

„Draco!", ohne zu Klopfen platzte sie wie gewohnt in sein Zimmer. Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und blickte seine Mutter fragend an. Verwunderung überkam ihn bei ihrem Anblick. Er kannte seine Mutter gut genug um zu erkennen, dass sie trotz ihrer Gleichgültigkeit und den gefühllosen, hellblauen Augen irgendwie glücklicher war. Er erkanntes es an ihrer Haltung und an ihrer Gestik. Sie war nicht mehr so angespannt. Irgendwas musste passiert sein.

„Was ist passiert, Mutter?", fragte er förmlich. „Dein Vater wird bald wieder frei sein.", berichtete sie erfreut. ‚Das ist es also.' Irritiert zog er eine seiner blonden Augenbrauen hoch. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen?", harkte er skeptisch nach. Narcissa ließ sich von dem unerfreuten Ton ihres Sohnes nicht abschrecken und erzählte gut gelaunt von der Wahrsagerin, die noch immer im Haus verweilte.

„Komm doch mit runter und lass dir auch die Zukunft voraus sagen.", ermunterte sie ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, ich halte von so etwas nichts.", war seine nüchterne Antwort. Dracos unerfreute Ruhe machte Narcissa wütend. „Du kommst jetzt mit.", befahl sie ihm mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.", widersetzte er sich ihr trotzdem. „Du kommst jetzt sofort mit runter, sonst warten wir nicht erst bis zur Rückkehr deines Vaters, um…", doch Draco unterbrach sie, indem er aufstand, sie finster anblickte und würdevoll an ihr vorbei schritt. ‚Ja, erpressen, das können Eltern gut!' Die blonde Frau lächelte kurz selbstzufrieden, bevor sie nach ihrem Sohn das Zimmer verließ und die Treppe wieder runter ging.

„Dann will ich mal sehen, ob du bald in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten wirst, Draco, jetzt, wo du schon fast ein Mann bist.", begrüßte die Wahrsagerin den Teenager. Er nickte nur und sank ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl, auf welchem zuvor seine Mutter gesessen hatte. Diese wartete gespannt außerhalb des Salons.

„Schwierig, schwierig…", murmelte Mia leise und fuhr langsam mit ihren blassen Händen erneut um ihre Kristallkugel, „ich sehe das Wappen der Malfoys. Doch, oh weh, es bricht…, es zerbricht in zwei… und da ist noch mehr: fremdes Blut, das sich mit reinem, dunklen Blut mischt, zerbrochene Zauberstäbe… Blutverrat. Und was ist das…", sie brach ab und starrte ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen an, „aus dem vermischten Blut… oh, tatsächlich, daraus entsteht ein Herz – verschwommen, aber deutlich erkennbar. Du wirst dich verlieben! Wie schön…"

Draco verzog eine angeekelte Miene. ‚So ein Schwachsinn.' Wütend stand er auf und steuerte auf seine Mutter zu, die im Türrahmen stand und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Sie hatte die Vorhersage nicht mitbekommen und war schockiert über das Benehmen ihres Sohnes. „Warte.", rief die Wahrsagerin plötzlich verschreckt, „ein grüner Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kommt… das dunkle Mal." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

Draco war stehen geblieben, käseweiß. Er spürte die stechenden Blicke der Wahrsagerin im Rücken und missachtete sie. Schnell fasste er sich wieder, warf seiner Mutter einen verachtenden Blick zu und verschwand. ‚Reine Zeitverschwendung, wie kann man nur an so einen Quatsch glauben!'

Draco zog sich noch am selben Abend diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf und transferierte sie in sein Denkarium. Er hatte keine Lust ständig an diesen Mumpitz erinnert zu werden. ‚Lächerlich! Ich würde mein Blut niemals verraten! … Ich und mich verlieben – das ich nicht lache. Wieso sollte ich irgendwas für ein schwaches Weib fühlen! Absoluter Quatsch. Liebe ist nichts als ein Wort, Einbildung. Nur schwache Menschen lieben. Niemals ein Malfoy!'

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Dumbledores Idee

**1. Dumbledores Idee**

Wie immer während der Zugfahrt gab Blaise die Geschichte seines aktuellen Sommerflirts zum Besten. Dieses Jahr war er bei Verwandten in Frankreich gewesen, wo er wohl seine feurige Cousine kennen gelernt hatte. Crabbe und Goyle hingen förmlich an den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und verschlangen jedes Detail der braungebrannten Schönheit, das Blaise von sich gab.

Draco hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Es war doch jedes Jahr das gleiche. ‚Blaise hat halt eine Wirkung auf Mädchen, die weder Greg noch Vincent jemals haben werden. Da können sie noch so viele seiner Tricks nachahmen.' Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihm ging es da eher wie Blaise. Die Gabe, mit Mädchen umgehen zu können, war ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden. Er beugte sich vor und küsste das ein Jahr jüngere, bildhübsche Mädchen, das neben ihm saß. Sie war seine neuste Errungenschaft. Sie war die neue Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin und er als Vertrauensschüler aus der sechsten Klasse sollte sich um sie kümmern und sie einweisen. Was er bei so einer Schönheit auch gerne sehr ausführlich machte. Sie fuhr ihm durch sein etwas längeres Haar und drückte ihren Körper gekonnt an seinen. Draco musste leicht grinsen. Die Kleine schien ihn vor seinen Freunden verschlingen zu wollen.

Ohne Umschweife brach er den Kuss ab und blickte in ihre gefährlich funkelnden Augen. „Wenn du noch, bevor wir Hogwarts erreichen, sterben willst Süße, dann solltest du so weiter machen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und deutete unauffällig mit dem Kopf zu Pansy. Clarice folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass die Schwarzhaarige, sie aus verengten Augen beobachte und vor Eifersucht schon fast grün anlief. Clarice grinste Draco an und küsste ihn erneut.

Nachdem sie sich den neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Schule hatten beugen müssen und die Erstklässler endlich auf die Häuser verteilt worden waren, erhob Dumbledore sich wie jedes Jahr um eine Rede zu halten. Draco verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an Blaise. „Muss dieser Hohlkopf eigentlich jedes Mal den gleichen Schrott von sich geben?", beschwerte er sich genervt. „Wahrscheinlich hat er die Rede auswendig gelernt, weil ihm sonst nichts einfällt.", vermutete der andere grinsend. „Ja. So verwirrt wie der ist, wäre das glatt möglich. Oder die McGonagall flüstert ihm jedes Wort zu. Warum sonst starrt sie ihn so an?", schmiedete Draco fröhlich weiter. „Vielleicht sehnt die alte Schachtel sich ja nach dem Knochengerüst.", warf Blaise ein. Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Glaubst du, die Alte weiß überhaupt, dass es so was wie Verlangen gibt? Für mich wirkt sie wie eine alte Jungfrau.", meinte er todernst. „Hm. Vielleicht läuft dem alten Knacker ja Rotze aus der Nase?", überlegte der Ältere mit ernster Miene einen anderen Grund für McGonagalls Verhalten. Als sich die zwei Freunde dann jedoch anblickten, konnte sie nicht anders als grinsen. Irgendwie mussten sie das Warten bis zum Essen ja rum kriegen. „Was ist mit seiner Hand passiert?", warf Blaise überrascht ein. „Sieht ekelig aus, irgendwie abgestorben. Wahrscheinlich hat er einen schweren Zauber nicht richtig ausgesprochen. Unser alter Knacker ist eben doch kein perfekter Magier.", meinte Draco grinsend. „Allerdings."

„…, deswegen werden morgen früh, nach dem Frühstück, alle Sechstklässler hier in der Halle bleiben. Lasst euch überraschen. Und jetzt: Guten Hunger.", endete er seine Rede.

Draco und Blaise starrten sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was hat der Schwachkopf sich denn jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?", seufzte Pansy ihnen gegenüber. „Hast du doch gehört. Eine Überraschung!", äffte Millicent ihren Schulleiter nach. „Wenn das, wie er sagt, eine seiner genialeren Ideen ist, dann will ich's erst gar nicht wissen." Crabbe und Goyle nickten mit vollen Mündern.

Die Sechstklässler saßen überlegend auf ihren Plätzen und grübelten was die Überraschung wohl sei. Sie warfen ihre Ideen quer durch den Raum, sogar mit andern Häusern wurden die Ideen ausgetauscht. Doch der Lärm verstummte augenblicklich, als Dumbledore mit dem sprechenden Hut und dem dreibeinigen Hocker durch die Nebentür die Halle wieder betrat. Irritiert und verwundert starrten sie ihn an. „Der will uns doch nicht etwa prüfen, ob wir im richtigen Haus gelandet sind?", fragte eine ängstliche Ravenclaw. Während andere vermuteten, dass Dumbledore sie in neue Häuser stecken wollte. Mädchen packten sich gegenseitig an den Händen und schworen sich für immer Freunde zu bleiben, egal was passieren würde.

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. Er hatte keine Angst in ein anderes Haus gesteckt zu werden. Der Hut hatte ihn schließlich bereits nach Slytherin gesteckt, bevor er seinen Kopf auch nur berührt hatte. Warum sollte er plötzlich besser in ein anderes Haus passen? Nein, er war durch und durch ein Slytherin.

Der Schulleiter brachte die Menge mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und stellte den Stuhl neben sich auf den Boden. „Sind alle da? Ja? Gut, dann kann ich euch ja von meiner neusten Idee berichten. Ich habe mir in den Ferien eine neue Methode überlegt, wie ich aus euch zwei Leute herausfiltern kann, die dann nächstes Jahr Schulsprecher werden.", erklärte er, während ihm nun absolut alle Schüler zuhörten, selbst die Slytherins. „Der sprechende Hut wird jeweils zweier Teams bilden, wenn möglich immer Junge und Mädchen. Die Paare müssen dann verschiedene Aufgaben bestehen und bekommen dafür Punkte. Das Paar, das bis zum 1. Juni, die meisten Punkte hat, wird im siebten Schuljahr das Schulsprecherpaar sein. Und noch etwas: jeder muss mitmachen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe und Erleichterung herrschte kurzweilig.

„Ich werde euch jetzt alphabetisch aufrufen. Ihr kommt dann nach vorne und setzt euch auf den Stuhl. Ich werde euch den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, welcher eure Charaktereigenschaften herausfinden wird. Er sagt sie jedoch nicht laut. Nachdem alle dran waren, wird er sie vergleichen und gucken, wer sich am besten ergänzt. Heute Abend werde ich dann nach dem Abendessen die Paare bekannt geben... Hannah Abott.", rief Dumbledore die erste auf. Unsicher ging das Hufflepuffmädchen nach vorne und ließ sich nach so vielen Jahren erneut den Hut aufsetzen.

„Hermine Granger!" Hermine ging als erste des Trios nach vorne. „Ich sehe, ich habe richtig entschieden dich nach Gryffindor zu stecken.", begrüßte sie die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Ohr. Sie nickte nervös und wartete gespannt. „Hm. Intelligent, das bist du, aber dickköpfig auch. Du hilfst gerne anderen, bist sehr ehrgeizig und hast Angst zu Versagen. Obwohl du eher ruhig und pflichtbewusst handelst, bist du mutig und verstößt manche Male gegen die Regeln. Du bist fair, und deinen Prioritäten und deinen Freunden treu. Manchmal bist du jedoch leicht eingeschnappt, denn du bist sehr sensibel, was du gerne versteckst. Du bist nett und selbstständig. Das sind viele gute Eigenschaften." „Was heißt das?", wollte sie wissen. „Das kann ich dir noch nicht verraten.", meinte der Hut geheimnisvoll, „Aber vergiss nicht, dass dein Partner deine Eigenschaften ergänzt. FERTIG!" Dumbledore hob den Hut von ihrem Kopf und ließ eine ziemlich verunsicherte Hermine zurück zu ihren Freunden gehen.

…

„Draco Malfoy!" Draco stolzierte wie ein Prinz nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Hocker und ließ die Prozedur des irren Hutes über sich ergehen. „Eindeutig Slytherin.", murmelte der Hut zu Dracos Befriedigung in sein Ohr, „Eigenschaften, die Slytherin sehr geschätzt hat, Stolz, Selbstsicherheit, Sturheit, Egoismus. Er war genau wie du, verschwenderisch, leicht aufbrausend, fies, hinterhältig und äußerlich kalt. Doch du bist leicht feige, zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt, eingebildet und verwöhnt. Eben doch kein Slytherin, sondern ein verzogener Malfoy. FERTIG" Genervt erhob der Blonde sich und meinte zu seinen Freunden: „Ich wüsste besseres mit meiner Zeit zu machen als das! Der Hut hat sie nicht mehr alle." „Vielleicht werden wir ja ein Team?", hoffte Pansy. ‚Hoffentlich nicht, sonst hab ich sie die ganze Zeit an der Backe kleben!'

…

Am Abend rief Dumbledore alphabetisch die Paare auf:

„Terry Boot und Parvati Patil,

Stephen Cornfoot und Sally-Ann Perks,

Vincent Crabbe und Anthony Goldstein,

Kevin Entwhistle und Malb Moon,

Justin Finch-Fletchley und Mandy Brocklehurst,

Seamus Finnigan und Daphne Greengrass,

Gregory Goyle und Su Li,

Wayne Hopkins und Tracey Davis,

Neville Longbottom und Millicent Bulstrode,

Ernie Macmillan und Lavender Brown,

Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger,

Theodore Nott und Susan Bones,

Alexander Runcor und MoragMacDougal,

Harry Potter und Megan Jones,

Zacharias Smith und Michael Corner,

Dean Thomas und Hannah Abott,

Ron Weasley und Pansy Parkinson,

Blaise Zabini und Lisa Turpin."

Die Teamernennung löste unterschiedliche Reaktionen unter den Schülern aus. Morag und Mandy beglückwünschten ihre Freundin Lisa zu Blaise, dem bestaussehensten Jungen der ganzen Schule, sodass die Ravenclaw grinsend rot anlief. Ron hingegen bemitleidete sich selbst, nachdem sein Versuch sich selbst einzureden, er hätte sich verhört, von seinen Freunden erfolgreich zerstört worden war. Harry suchte in der Menge nach seiner Partnerin, er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wer Megan sein sollte. Zacharias zog eine Schnute, er hatte auf ein hübsches Mädchen gehofft und nicht auf einen Jungen. Hermine seufzte. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Gerade ihren muggelhassenden Erzfeind! Das würden schwere Zeiten werden. Draco fluchte wütend vor sich, beschimpfte Dumbledore und überlegte wie er das „Schlammblut" am besten wieder loswerden könnte.

Schließlich schossen sämtliche Hände in die Höhe. Die alle wieder runter gingen, während der Schulleiter sagte: „Falls ihr euch über euren Partner oder Partnerin beschweren wollt, könnt ihr die Hände gleich wieder runter nehmen. Niemand wechselt das Team. Der sprechende Hut hat euch schließlich nicht ohne Grund so zusammen gesteckt. Er ist der Ansicht, dass ihr euch so am besten ergänzt und so die besten Chancen habt." „Aber…", wollte ihm dennoch jemand widersprechen. „Nein, so sind die Regeln, Miss Parkinson.", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Aber Sie haben die Regeln doch selbst aufgestellt, Sir!", warf Daphne Greengrass ein. „Stimmt.", lächelte der Schulleiter zufrieden mit sich, „Nun ja, eure erste Aufgabe besteht darin in einer Woche 2 Rollen Pergament über ein magisches Objekt zu schreiben. Jetzt entschuldigt mich.", und damit verschwand er durch die Tür. Gemurmel herrschte unter den teilweise wütenden Sechstklässlern.

Draco ging mit seinen Freunden aus der Halle ohne Hermine auch nur angesehen zu haben.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Beginn einer schwierigen Partnerschaft

**2. Der Beginn einer schwierigen Partnerschaft**

Eine Woche später wurden sie wieder in die Große Halle bestellt, nachdem sie am Morgen ihre Aufsätze hatten abgeben müssen. Dumbledore rief jedes Paar auf und gab jedem einen kleinen, durchsichtigen Splitter von einem Kristall in die Hand.

Dann erklärte er ihnen ihre nächste Aufgabe: „Ihr werdet gleich ein Rätsel bekommen, das ihr so schnell wie möglich zu lösen habt. Die Lösung wiederum wird euch zu einem Ort führen, wo ein weiterer Kristall für jeden von euch wartet. Und eure Kristalle dürft ihr unter keinen Umständen verlieren – ihr müsst sie immer bei euch haben, bis zum 1.Juni! Dann werden allen, außer dem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, die Kristalle wieder abgenommen. Ach und vergesst nicht, dass ihr Teams seid, das heißt, das beide an der Lösung beteiligt sein müssen.", ermahnte er sie und blickte zu Hermine, die geschickt seinem Blick auswich und den Boden betrachtete. „Alle außer Harry Potter, Megan Jones, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy dürfen jetzt gehen."

Erleichtert verließ die Schar die Halle und nahm an der Tür von den Professoren Flitwick und Sprout jeweils ein Rätsel entgegen. Draco strafte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. ‚Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?'

„Megan, Harry, ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen,", sagte der alte Mann geheimnisvoll, „wenn ihr die Lösung des Rätsels habt, muss Megan die Tür dorthin öffnen und nicht du, Harry!" Keiner der beiden verstand, aber sie versprachen es ihm, sodass auch sie gehen durften.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von euch!", wandte er sich nun an Draco und Hermine, „ihr seid ein Team und doch hast du den Aufsatz ganz alleine geschrieben, Hermine. Es geht bei diesen Aufgaben jedoch um Partnerarbeit, die ihr nicht geleistet habt. Deswegen sind eure beiden Kristalle auch die Kleinsten. Als Strafe werdet ihr noch einen Aufsatz zusätzlich schreiben, diesmal aber über Vampire und zwar gemeinsam." Sie nickten wortlos.

Sobald sie die Halle verlassen hatten, giftete Draco Hermine an: „Na toll. Jetzt können wir wegen Dir noch einen Aufsatz schreiben!" „Wegen mir? Hättest Du beim ersten mitgemacht, wäre das nicht nötig.", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wärst du nicht so blöd und hättest dir mehr Mühe gegeben, dann wär dem Schwachkopf erst gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er nur von dir ist." „Dumbledore ist kein Schwachkopf und er hätte es auch dann gemerkt." „Nicht, wenn man es richtig macht." „Willst du behaupten, dass du besser zaubern kannst als ich?" „Du kannst mich, einen reinblütigen Zauberer, doch nicht mit dir vergleichen, Schlammblut." „Pass auf, was du sagst!", Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und ihre braunen Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Ui, jetzt hab ich aber Angst.", säuselte Draco, der längst seinen eigenen Stab gezogen hatte. „Dann beweis doch, dass du so genial bist, wie du immer tust und sag mir die Lösung des Rätsels!", forderte sie ihn auf. Draco las gründlich jede Zeile des Rätsels laut vor:

„_Dort, wo kein Tageslicht ist_

_Und deine Angst dich auffrisst. _

_Dort, wo nur vier Menschen je gewesen sind_

_Und du ohne Zauberstab bist blind._

_Dort, wo der Retter den Feind geschwächt_

_Und das Opfer in seinen Armen rächt._

_Dort, in des Wächters Schlund_

_Ist euer begehrter Fund._

_Doch ihr sollt nicht den Retter fragen,_

_er kann euch nur die verfluchte Tür sagen, _

_die zu öffnen ihr nicht seid bemächtigt,_

_und nicht den Falschen verdächtigt._

_Aber verzweifelt nicht, an diesem Gedicht,_

_denn es gibt noch andere Wege in diese Welt,_

_deren Geschichte euch in Atem hält."_

„Wer soll denn diesen Quatsch verstehen?", beschwerte Draco sich und zerknitterte unwirsch das Pergament. „Deswegen müssen wir in die Bibliothek.", sagte sie verärgert und entknitterte sein Rätsel per Zauber. Vorerst gab er sich geschlagen und folgte ihr mit einem Abstand von mehreren Metern.

Zuerst suchten sie nach Büchern über Vampire, da Hermine der Meinung war, dass es besser sei, wenn sie den zweiten Aufsatz erstmal hinter sich bringen würden. „_Ein_ _Vampir, eine Kreatur, halb Fledermaus und halb Mensch. Sie scheut das Sonnenlicht und ernährt sich von menschlichem Blut._", las Draco vor. „Das weiß ich auch und steht schon längst auf dem Pergament.", kommentierte Hermine genervt. „Wenn du eh alles besser weißt, dann mach's doch alleine.", fuhr der Blonde sie gereizt an. „Ach nee, du bist ja zu blöd, das dann gescheit zu verheimlichen." „Wie würdest du das denn verheimlichen?" „Glaubst du, das verrat ich dir?" „Hab ichs mir doch gedacht, du wärst genauso aufgeflogen." „Ich fliege niemals auf." „Das ich nicht lache. Und wer sollen dann die Dementoren gewesen sein, die vor drei Jahren plötzlich auf das Quidditchfeld gewackelt sind?" „Das war eine geniale Idee. Wäre doch zu lustig gewesen, wenn Pottery schon wieder vom Besen gefallen wäre!", grinste er süffisant. „Wie kann man sich nur an den Schmerzen von anderen erfreuen? Das ist abartig." „Es macht Spaß! Übrigens Vampire sind auch abartig, sie beißen unschuldige Menschen." „Könnten glatt deine Vorbilder sein, was?" „Nee. Ich trinke kein Blut und die scharfen Zähne fehlen mir auch, aber sie könnten auch ganz nützlich sein..." „Da wird Pansy sich aber drüber freuen, sonst beißt du ihr nachher noch in ihre Zunge." „Pass auf was du sagst! Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" „Und was geht dich Harry an?" „Ich bestimme selbst, was mich angeht! Und du solltest mehr Respekt vor einem Malfoy zeigen!", sagte er stur,

bevor er gereizt nachharkte, „wie weit bist du mit dem dämlichen Aufsatz?" Hermine malte einen schönen Punkt. „Fertig.", grinste sie matt. „Endlich.", er schlug das Vampirbuch zu. „Dann kann ich ja gehen!" „Nein. Wir müssen das Rätsel noch lösen!", widersprach sie ihm ebenfalls nicht begeistert. „Jetzt?", wollte er schlecht gelaunt wissen und stapelte die Bücher. „Ja." „Ohne mich.", er stand auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Malfoy, bleib verdammt noch mal stehen.", eilte Hermine hinter ihm her. „Glaubst du ich lasse mir von einem Schlammblut etwas befehlen?", fauchte er sie an, „außerdem wird es wohl kaum so schwer sein?! Der Retter?", äffte Draco, „das ist doch mit Sicherheit wieder Potter." „Lass den Scheiß und denk gefälligst richtig nach.", wies sie ihn wütend zurecht. „Potter ist immer der Retter, bei dem Hohlkopf von Dumbledore.", rechtfertigte der Blonde sich. „Ist gar nicht wahr.", meinte Hermine stur. „Verteidigst deinen Schatz?!", grinste Draco sarkastisch, „vielleicht kannst du dem kleinen Goldjungen immer sagen, was er machen soll, vielleicht braucht er das?! Ich lass mir von keinem etwas sagen, im Gegenteil zu ihm."

„Ach wirklich nicht?", setzte Hermine zum Gegenangriff an, während sie um die Ecke in einen leeren Korridor bogen, „und was ist mit Voldemort oder deinem Vater? Sind das nicht deine Vorbilder? Der eine bildet sich ein der mächtigste Mann im Universum zu sein, als hätten wir solche Spinner nicht schon oft genug in der Geschichte gehabt?! Und dein Vater sitzt wie ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher hinter Gittern. Wie wünscht du dir deine Zukunft: willst du in die Klapse oder nach Azkaban? Ich wüsste nicht, was schlimmer ist…",

Hermine steigerte sich so sehr hinein, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Draco zunehmen blasser wurde. Erst als er plötzlich weniger Zentimeter vor ihr stand und von oben auf sie herab blickte, verstummte sie. Seine Augen spiegelten nicht nur abgrundtiefen Hass sondern auch schier grenzenlose Wut. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter, als er seinen schmalen Mund öffnete und gefährlich leise erwiderte: „Wenn du nicht schreckliche Schmerzen erfahren willst, solltest du nie wieder so mit mir sprechen!" Nur noch selten verspürte sie Angst vor dem blonden Slytherin, doch dies war einer dieser Momente – er kam ihr fast wie ein Todesser vor. Doch es war nicht die Drohung an sich, die sie beängstigte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er durchaus die Mittel hatte sie umzusetzen, es war viel mehr sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild. Er war mehr als einen halben Kopf größer als sie, neben der Tatsache, dass sie zu ihm aufblicken musste, kam noch hinzu, dass er ihr Kräftemäßig um einiges überlegen war. Sein versteinerter Gesichtsausdruck und seine angespannte Haltung zeigten ihr nur zu gut, wie ernst es ihm war. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, und noch weniger Ahnung, wie gefährlich das für dich ist.", zischte er. Ihr rann ein weiterer kalter Schauer den Rücken runter, sie war sich seiner Größe und seiner Macht nur zu deutlich bewusst. Doch sie zeigte ihm ihre Schwäche nicht, sondern blickte ihm stark geradewegs in die Augen. Sie versuchte auszusehen, als hätte er sie nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt, bevor sie sich um drehte und in die andere Richtung verschwand. ‚Bin ich vielleicht zu weit gegangen?', überlegte sie überrascht und schockiert zugleich. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie Draco auch getroffen haben musste, sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert.

Gelangweilt kam Draco mit seiner Clique aus dem Kerker hoch. Sie hatten endlich Mittagspause und er freute sich schon seit Stunden auf das Essen.

Doch plötzlich hielt ihn jemand am Ärmel fest. Geschickt drehte er sich schnell um und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab, den er auf den Angreifer gerichtet hielt. Er erkannte jedoch frühzeitig, genervt, dass es Hermine war. „Was willst du denn schon wieder?", wollte er wütend wissen, während besonders Pansy die beiden mit kleinen Augen anstarrte. „Ich glaub, ich hab's!", sagte sie gut gelaunt, die Szene vom vorigen Abend gut verdrängend, und ließ sich von seiner Stimmung nicht ärgern. „Was?", blaffte er sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Die Lösung des Rätsels.", flüsterte sie und verdrehte die Augen, von was sollte sie auch sonst reden. „Du hast die…?", harkte er ungläubig nach, bevor sein Gesicht wieder das gewohnte Desinteresse spiegelte. „Psssst.", unterbrach ihn die Gryffindor, „heute Abend um neun vorm Raum der Wünsche!" Dann war sie auch schon wieder in der Menschenmasse verschwunden.

Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Was wollte das Schlammblut?", fragte Pansy eifersüchtig. „Mich nerven, was sonst?", erwiderte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	4. Des Rätsels Lösung

**3. Des Rätsels Lösung**

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Draco abends im siebten Stock, während er symbolisch gähnte, „und beeil dich ein bisschen, ich hab keine Zeit!" „Du weißt ja, wie der Raum funktioniert. Also denk ganz doll an eine große Rohröffnung, die uns in die Kanalisation von Hogwarts führt.", erklärte sie ihm einen Teil ihres Plans, ohne seinen letzten Worten Beachtung zu schenken, und begann einige Male an der Tür vorbei zu gehen. Schnell holte der Slytherin sie ein. „Und was hat das für einen Sinn?", wollte er skeptisch und genervt wissen. „Mach es einfach, ok?!", genoss sie es ihn im Dunklen zu lassen. „Ich kann auch einfach stehen bleiben. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mir nichts zu sagen hast! Und wenn du mir nicht gleich sagst, was der Quatsch soll, dann geh ich wieder. So einfach ist das!", erklärte er ihr und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Wir gehen in die Kammer des Schreckens.", flüsterte sie aufgebraust. Er blickte sie unglaubend an. „Verarsch wen anders.", erwiderte er unglaubend und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Streng doch mal dein Hirn an.", fauchte sie ihn an, bevor sie ruhiger erklärte, „dort kommt niemals Tageslicht hin und du wirst gleich sehen, warum die meisten Menschen dort unten Angst haben. Vor dieser Aufgabe waren nur vier Menschen je hier: der Erschaffer dieses Ortes, Salazar Slytherin, sein Erbe, Voldemort, der Retter, der wirklich Harry ist, und das Opfer, Ginny. Glaubst du mir jetzt?", erklärte sie geduldig ihre Theorie. Der Blonde blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam wieder ihr zu. „Wenn das ein dämlicher Trick von dir ist…?!", begann er ihr erneut zu drohen. „Kannst du deine Drohungen vielleicht mal für dich behalten?!", fuhr sie ihn genervt an, „meiner Meinung nach kann die Lösung nur die Kammer des Schreckens sein."

„Das ist dann aber unfair. Potter hat total den Vorteil, er war ja schon mal hier.", beschwerte Draco sich wütend. „Erinnere dich daran, was Dumbledore die beiden hatte versprechen lassen am Abend, an dem er uns die Rätsel ausgeteilt hat. Harry darf die Tür hier her nicht öffnen.", besänftigte Hermine ihn. Er nickte und langsam begann er neben ihr vor der Wand her zu schreiten.

Schließlich erschien die Tür und Hermine öffnete sie hoffnungsvoll. Beide rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. Hinter der Tür lag nicht wie gewöhnlich ein Raum, sondern die Öffnung eines Rohres, das etwa einen Durchmesser von 2m hatte. „Wir müssen jetzt aber nicht da rein, oder?!", ahnte Draco angeekelt. „Doch.", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Na dann, Ladys first.", grinste er mit gerümpfter Nase, „dann zeig mal, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sie tief einatmete und sich in die Rohröffnung setzte. „Harry und Ron haben das auch schon gemacht.", redete sie sich leise gut zu und betrachtete den Schleim an den Rohwänden. „Was hat wer schon gemacht?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Ach gar nichts.", wies sie ihn ab und rutschte los. Bald war sie im Dunklen verschwunden. ‚Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?' Und Draco rutschte ebenfalls.

Der Schleim beschleunigte ihn und Wasser tropfte aus kleinen Löchern. Es stank ekelig, sodass er sich die Nase zuhalten musste. Mit der anderen Hand steuerte er etwas, dennoch flog er in den Kurven, sprang über Buckel und knallte mit seinen Körperteilen hart gegen die robuste Wand. Hermine hatte ihre Abzweigungen zum Glück markiert und dennoch hätte er die erste fast verpasst. Ihm war übel und seine Klamotten waren nach wenigen Kurven, in denen das Wasser stand, durchweicht.

Nach gut zehn Minuten wurde es langsam heller und bevor er sich versah, rutschte er mit seinem Po über den schleimigen, kalten Boden. Unbeholfen stand er auf und betrachtete seine versauten Klamotten. „Kommst du?", drängelte Hermine ihn. ‚Wieso ist auch gerade Sie meine Partnerin?' Genervt säuberte er seine Klamotten mit einem einfachen Zauber, wobei er sich jedoch nicht von ihr drängeln ließ, und ging sich interessiert umguckend hinter ihr her.

Auf dem Boden lagen überall kleine Knochen und es tropfte leicht von der Decke. Außerdem glaubte er ein fernes Rauschen zu hören, von irgendwo über ihm. ‚Wir müssen unter dem See sein?!'

Staunend blieb Draco plötzlich stehen. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte die Haut einer riesigen Schlange. Entsetzt wich sie einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie weiter ging, ohne der Haut jedoch zu nahe zu kommen.

Schließlich standen sie in der seit Jahren offenen Tür der Kammer des Schreckens. Mit großen Augen betrachten sie die Halle mit den Säulen, der hohen Decke und den kleinen Wasserläufen. Erst einige Blutflecke lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Riesenschlange zu ihrer Rechten. „Ein Basilisk!", stellte Draco erstaunt fest und trat näher an das Ungetüm heran. Hermine nickte interessiert. „Es müsste verboten werden diese seltenen Tiere so grausam zu töten.", murmelte er vor sich hin und musterte das tote Tier. Die Gryffindor betrachtete die tote Schlange und war sichtlich froh darüber, dass das Tier nicht mehr lebte.

„Wenn du so viel über Schlangen weißt, kannst Du ihm ja auch ins Maul schauen.", überließ sie ihm getrost den Vortritt. Er sah sie mit ungläubigen Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte er entsetzt. „Du kennst das Rätsel auch. In seinem Maul sind unsere Kristalle.", meinte die Brünette. „Das Gift in seinen Zähnen würde mich umbringen.", stellte er wütend fest. „Glaubst du, das würde mich stören?", wollte sie genervt von ihm wissen. Der Blonde warf ihr einen verachtenden Blick zu und murmelte etwas wie: „Das wirst du noch bereuen." Vorsichtig öffnete er per Zauber das Maul der Schlange und leuchtete ihm hinein. Doch dort war nichts.

Draco drehte sich vorwurfsvoll zu ihr um, doch sein Blick schweifte überrascht ab, als er im Hintergrund eine riesige Steinfigur entdeckte. Fasziniert stand er wieder auf. „Vielleicht ist der Basilisk gar nicht der Wächter…", begann der Blonde, „vielleicht ist Er der Wächter!", er deutete ans andere Ende der Kammer. „Oh mein Gott, Salazar Slytherin!", stellte Hermine interessiert und doch entsetzt fest.

Sie durchquerten schnellen Schrittes die Kammer und begutachteten mit großen Augen das Denkmal, das der Gründer sich selbst gesetzt hatte. „Sein Mund ist offen.", stellte Draco zufrieden mit sich selbst fest. Hermine nickte und blickte ihn unentschlossen an. „Was ist, Granger?", blaffte er und ahnte schlimmes. „Wir müssen da hoch.", kommentierte sie nicht erfreut. Er nickte nachdenklich. ‚Wie sollen wir bloß da hoch kommen? Der Stein sieht so aus, als wäre er viel zu rutschig zum Klettern und Besen haben wir keine dabei…' „Warum guckst du so?", fuhr Draco sie genervt an, ihr Starren ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Kannst du mir beim Hochklettern helfen?", forderte sie ihn gepeinigt auf. „Ich soll Was?", fragte er ungläubig nach. „Mich stützen.", fauchte Hermine. „Niemals.", entgegnete er angeekelt. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.", schrie sie ihn an, sodass es von allen Seiten laut widerhallte und stemmte ihre Hände in die Taille, „oder hast du eine bessere Idee?" Er überlegte angestrengt, doch ihm fiel partout nichts ein. „Also?", fragte sie genervt. Draco verzog das Gesicht und bildete mit seinen Händen eine Räuberleiter für sie. Hermine stellte einen Fuß hinein und ließ sich langsam von ihm hoch drücken. Sie suchte mit ihren Händen nach Halt, setzte einen Fuß vorsichtig auf eine seiner Schultern und streckte sich um die Mundöffnung zu erreichen. Draco starrte finster zu ihr hoch und ließ wütend zu, dass sie nun mit beiden schmutzigen Schuhen auf seinen Schultern stand.

Schließlich blickte sie zu ihm runter und bemerkte fuchsteufelswild: „Du Spanner! Guck mir nicht unter den Rock." „Warum sollte ich einem Schlammblut, wie dir, unter den Rock starren?", feixte er angeekelt und seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen funkelten sie kalt an. „Weil du jedem Mädchen unter den Rock starrst, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast! Und jetzt schau gefälligst weg!", keifte sie und fuchtelte mit einer Hand rum. „Verdammt, wackel nicht so!", fuhr er sie an und versuchte ebenfalls wackelnd sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Hermine schrie entsetzt auf, während sie gefährlich hin und her schwankte. Sie versuchte sich verzweifelt festzuhalten, doch sie rutschte ständig an dem nassen Stein ab. „Halt ruhig, Malfoy!", befahl sie mit hysterischer Stimme. „Versuch ich ja. Was glaubst du, was ich die ganze Zeit hier mache? Tanzen?", sagte er sarkastisch. „Guck runter.", fauchte sie, als sie endlich wieder ruhig standen. Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. ‚Wie soll ich dann ihr Gewicht ausbalancieren, wenn ich nicht sehe, wo sie hin klettert? Weiber!'

„Drück mich mal höher. Ich komm nicht dran.", meckerte Hermine nach einiger Zeit, in der sie versucht hatte sich in den Mund hoch zu stemmen. Da sie jedoch nur mit den Fingerspitzen den Rand erreichen konnte, fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft dazu. Draco unterdrückte einen Seufzer, bevor er ihre Füße mit den Händen langsam hochstemmte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an und Schweißperlen entstanden auf seiner Stirn.

Hermine legte ihre Unterarme auf den Vorsprung der Unterlippe und drückte sich mit Hilfe von Draco hoch. Schwer atmend krabbelte sie in die dunkle Mundhöhle. Kurz lehnte sie sich an die Wand und verschnaufte, bevor sie mit „Lumos" „des Wächters Schlund" ausleuchtete. In der Mitte der kleinen Höhle lagen auf einem dunkelgrünen Kissen zwei kleine Kristallsplitter. Hermine nahm sich einen, holte den ersten aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn ebenfalls auf ihre Handfläche.

Plötzlich leuchteten die beiden Stücke auf, Wärme entstand und staunend stellte die Braunhaarige fest, dass die beiden Kristallsplitter zu einem größeren verschmolzen waren. Hermine begutachtete interessiert den kleinen Kristall, bevor sie ihn wieder in ihre Tasche steckte. Dann versuchte sie den nächsten Kristallsplitter vom Kissen zu nehmen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie probierte ein paar Zauber, aber nichts geschah.

So krabbelte sie wieder zur Mundöffnung, legte sich auf den Bauch und lehnte sich unwirsch vorne rüber. Sie erstarrte wenige Zentimeter über Dracos geschocktem Gesicht. Der Blonde rutschte mit einem Fuß vor Schreck ab und baumelte an der Figur des Gründers seines Hauses. „Ich krieg deinen Kristall nicht los.", entgegnete sie unschuldig und reichte ihm ihre Hand zum Hochziehen. Aber er fuhr sie nur wütend an: „Fass mich nicht an." „Klar, Mister-Ich-Bin-Der-Beste-Und-Tollste-Malfoy kann ja alles alleine. Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?", sie verdrehte verachtend die Augen und rutschte zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Draco ging darauf nicht ein und zog sich stattdessen mit seinen Armen hoch. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen krabbelte er an ihr vorbei und nahm sich triumphierend den Kristallsplitter.

Daraufhin erschien ein Zettel auf dem kleinen grünen Kissen. Überrascht nahm der Blonde es in die Hand und beleuchtete die geschnörkelte Schrift mit seinem Zauberstab:

„_Gut gemacht. Ihr habt das Rätsel gelöst! Wendet euch an den ersten Lehrer, den ihr außerhalb der Kammer trefft. Der wird euch dann alles Weitere erklären. Gez. Dumbledore"_

Der Slytherin überreichte seiner Partnerin das Stück Pergament und machte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen schnell wieder an den Abstieg.

Schweigsam gingen die beiden zurück zu den Rohren, vor denen sie ratlos stehen blieben. „Da kommen wir nicht wieder hoch.", stellte Hermine fest. „Das hab ich auch schon bemerkt.", blaffte Draco sie an, „aber da du ja immer alles besser weißt, kannst du mir mit Sicherheit sagen, wie Potter damals wieder raus gekommen ist?!" Die Braunhaarige nickte nachdenklich: „Ja, aber das wird uns nichts helfen. Er ist mit Dumbledores Phönix die Rohre rauf geflogen." „Na super. Jetzt sitze ich mit einem Schlammblut in der sagenumwobenen Kammer des Schreckens fest…", beschwerte Draco sich und wandte sich wieder dem Hauptraum zu. „Was kann ich denn dafür?!", fuhr die Gryffindor ihn ebenfalls gereizt an. „Du wusstest, dass wir hier her kommen würden und hättest dir von vorne rein überlegen können, wie wir wieder raus kommen können.", belehrte er sie und betrachtete interessiert den Basilisk. Hermine antwortete nicht, stattdessen sah sie sich genau in der Kammer um. Es musste einen anderen Weg hier raus geben.

‚Jetzt bin ich in der Kammer des Schreckens, wo ich schon immer mal hinwollte. Allerdings war nicht geplant, dass ich hier in der Kälte festsitze und das auch noch mit dem Ober-Schlammblut Granger. Wenn man mal bedenkt, dass Slytherin die Kammer errichtet hat um die Schlammblüter von der Schule zu vertreiben…! Es ist schon irgendwie verquer, dass ich jetzt mit einer von denen hier gefangen bin. Ich, Draco Malfoy. Wäre ich doch bloß nicht mitgegangen! Ich könnte mir um einiges sinnvollere Dinge vorstellen, die ich jetzt machen könnte.'

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	5. Dickköpfe

**4. Dickköpfe**

„Ich hab's.", durchbrach Hermine nach einigen Minuten seine Gedanken mit einem Freudenschrei. Er guckte sie verwirrt an, als wäre sie eine Geisteskranke. Die Braunhaarige würdigte ihn keines Blickes und eilte zielstrebig an ihm vorbei. Der Blonde verweilte, wo er war, und folgte ihr neugierig mit seinen Augen, um festzustellen was jetzt schon wieder Krankes ihrem Gehirn entsprungen war.

Er bemerkte irritiert, dass sie vor einem der kleinen Flüsse stehen blieb, die sich in kleinen Kanälen durch die Kammer zogen. ‚Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder vor?' „Kommst du mit oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", rief sie ihm entgegen und stieg langsam in das dunkle Wasser. Geschockt sah er ihr dabei zu, während er langsam auf sie zuging. Hermine stand mittlerweile bis zum Becken im Wasser und zitterte sichtbar. In einer Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, während sie vorsichtig tiefer ins Wasser glitt, Richtung Wand. Der Slytherin folgte ihren Augen und entdeckte, was sie vorhatte.

Einen Seufzer unterdrückend gab er nach und stieg ohne sein Gesicht zu verziehen ebenfalls in den kalten Fluss. Hermine grinste siegessicher, was er jedoch nicht sah, da er hinter ihr war. Draco zauberte sich eine Luftblase um den Kopf und tauchte ins Wasser ein. Die Gryffindor schüttelte nur den Kopf die Augen verdrehend, als er an ihr vorbei tauchte. „Angeber.", seufzte sie, bevor auch sie mit leuchtendem Zauberstab und einer Luftblase um den Kopf untertauchte.

Hintereinander tauchten sie durch das Loch in der Wand, durch das Wasser aus dem See in die Kammer floss. Schmale Wege entlang, an spitzen Steinen vorbei, um enge Kurven, tiefer in den See hinein, durch Algenwälder und an einer Wassermenschensiedlung vorbei tauchten sie hintereinander her.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde durchbrachen sie in der Mitte des Sees endlich die Wasseroberfläche und zogen erleichtert die kalte, klare Nachtluft ein. Immer noch schweigend kraulten sie schnell zum Ufer. Hermine wrang ihre Haare aus und streckte sich erschöpft. Verwundert stellte Draco fest, wie die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern verschwand und ihm wieder warm wurde. „Was sollte das?", fuhr er Hermine an. Diese steckte gerade ihren Zauberstab ein und blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Guck nicht so blöd. Beleg mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Zaubern! Merk dir das, sonst wird es dir leid tun.", sagte er gefährlich leise und hielt ihr das Ende seines Zauberstabs unter ihr Kinn. „Ich kann den Wärmezauber auch wieder zurücknehmen!", meinte Hermine sarkastisch und ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern. Draco überhörte sie und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Wenige Schritte weiter entdeckte er Professor Snape, der scheinbar gerade aus Hogsmead kam. „Professor!", wandte er sich an seinen Hauslehrer. Dieser drehte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht nach ihm um. Als er ihn jedoch erkannte, wurde er freundlicher. „Draco? Sie sollten um diese Zeit nicht mehr draußen rum laufen, wenn Sie keine Extraaufgaben machen wollen.", ermahnte er seinen Schützling, „und wie sehen Sie überhaupt aus?" „Ich komme gerade aus der Kammer des Schreckens.", erklärte der Blonde. „Ah, sehr gut. Haben Sie also das Rätsel schon gelöst?! Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet - unter den ersten drei Paaren, die schon dort waren, zwei Slytherins.", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", stieß Hermine zu den zweien. „Leider auch zwei Gryffindors.", fügte Snape verärgert hinzu. „Professor, soll das heißen, dass wir dritter sind?", wollte Draco ungläubig wissen, während sie die Eingangshalle betraten. „Ja, Draco. In der Mittagspause waren Mister Potter und Miss Jones in der Kammer – sie haben es jedoch nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Unterricht geschafft.", berichtete Snape und seine Stimme klang leicht erfreut, „Mister Zabini und Miss Turpin haben sich ihre Kristalle schon letzte Nacht geholt." ‚Blaise?! Na warte.'

„Entschuldigung, Professor, aber was ist mit unserer nächsten Aufgabe?", unterbrach Hermine die zwei Slytherins, bevor diese in den Kerkern verschwinden konnten. „Sie werden rechtzeitig darüber informiert, Miss Granger.", sagte er mit abweisender, kalter Stimme.

Eine Woche später wurden die Sechstklässler wieder dazu aufgefordert länger in der Großen Halle zu verweilen. Jedem war sofort klar, was nun geschehen würde.

Zu allererst lobte Dumbledore sie, verteilte Punkte, die an einer extra Tafel neben den Punktegläser der Häuser in der Eingangshalle erschienen, Kristallsplitter brauchte er ihnen ja keine mehr überreichen. Anschließend gab er die nächste Aufgabe bekannt.

„Ihr solltet so viel wir möglich über euren Partner erfahren. Denn dieses Wissen wird euch in einem Monat abgefragt.", erklärte er ruhig. „Was soll einem das helfen Schulsprecher zu werden?", fragte Draco verächtlich und Pansy Parkinson nickte zustimmend. „Einiges, Mister Malfoy.", sagte der Schulleiter, der die Beschwerde sehr wohl gehört hatte, „Sie müssen ihre Partner besser kennen lernen, um ihnen in schwierigen Situationen besser helfen und sie besser unterstützen zu können." Dennoch waren längst nicht alle Schüler dieser Ansicht, denn heftiges Gemurre ging durch die Reihen. Doch Dumbledore störte sich nicht daran und ließ die Teenager alleine.

„Wie läuft's bei euch mit der neuen Aufgabe?", fragte Harry seine besten Freunde flüsternd, während sie in Verwandlung die letzte Bank drückten. Ron seufzte. „Miserabel.", gestand er und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Hermine nickte mitfühlend, das kannte sie nur zu gut. „Parkinson blockt immer ab. Sie hört mir überhaupt nicht zu… Dafür murmelt sie ständig irgendwas vor sich hin. Oftmals über dich, Hermine, oder so eine Clarice. Das hört sich jedoch nicht allzu freundlich an.", berichtete der Rothaarige.

„Kein Wunder, ich wette, Parkinson würde am liebsten mit Hermine tauschen.", vermutete Harry, „dann wäre sie bei ihrem aalglatten Liebling." Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Ron nickte grinsend. „Ja, die beiden würden echt ein perfektes Paar abgeben.", fand er und fügte träumerisch hinzu, „dann wären ich und Hermine auch ein Paar." Harry grinste, während Hermine sich rosa angelaufen wegdrehte.

„Wer ist überhaupt Clarice?", kehrte Ron nachdenklich zum eigentlich Thema zurück. „Keine Ahnung.", gestand Harry, „vielleicht Pansys Schwester?! Ich und Megan kommen super vorwärts. Sie hat mir schon ihren ganzen Lebenslauf erzählt." „Aha. Ist sie nett?", bohrte Ron grinsend. „Jetzt guck nicht so. Es ist nicht so, wie du schon wieder denkst. Megan ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ!", verteidigte Harry sich,

„wie ist es bei dir und Malfoy?" „Wie schon? Grauenvoll. Wir haben uns noch kein einziges Mal getroffen. Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, was es für einen Sinn hätte! Wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit sowieso nur. Und da weiß ich echt besseres mit meiner Zeit zu tun.", berichtete Hermine genervt, „der Kerl ist so ätzend. Aber mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihm nachher einen Brief zu schreiben."

Leise klackerte irgendwas gegen das Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins. „Greg, guckst du mal nach der Eule.", sagte Draco genervt und ließ sich weiter von Clarice die Schultern massieren. Goyle öffnete das verzauberte Fenster, hinter dem lediglich ein Eulenschacht lag, der an die Erdoberfläche führte, damit sie Post bekommen konnten. Tatsächlich saß dort eine große, graue Schuleule. Der Slytherin band ihr das kleine Stück Pergament vom Fuß ab und schon flog sie wieder davon. „Für dich, Draco.", stellte er gelangweilt fest und überreichte seinem Kumpel die Nachricht, bevor er sich wieder seiner Partie Zauberschach mit Vincent zuwandte.

Der Blonde rollte das Pergament aus einander und las leise:

„_Heute Abend um 9 Uhr vorm „Wunschraum". Komm gefälligst! Hermine"_

„Wer war das?", fragte Clarice neugierig und blinzelte über seine Schulter. Doch Draco zerknüllte die Nachricht und warf sie ins Feuer. „Nur meine Mutter.", log er, ohne dass auch nur die Geste ihn verriet. ‚Es ist besser, wenn sie nicht alles über mich weiß. Außerdem geht es sie auch nichts an, was ich für die Schule machen muss. Und das Schlammblut ist es eh nicht wert erwähnt zu werden. Granger kann dort oben warten, bis sie festwächst, ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht hingehen.'

Als er laute Schritte hinter sich hörte, wusste er, dass er im Bett hätte bleiben sollen. „MALFOY!", ertonte auch schon ihre schrille Stimme und schallte ohrenbetäubend von den Wänden wieder. Doch er dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben und ging unverändert weiter. „MALFOY, bleib gefälligst stehen!", ihre Stimme war nun noch eine Nuance lauter und er hasste es, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach. Er klang völlig lächerlich in ihrem Mund, so als wäre es ein ekeliges Kinderspielzeug.

Er erwiderte weiterhin nichts, denn er wollte den richtigen Augenblick abwarten, so lauschte er auf jeden ihrer Schritte und drehte sich im perfekten Augenblick blitzschnell um. Er starrte einer völlig verdatterte braunhaarigen Gryffindor ins Gesicht, nutzte den Überraschungseffekt und schubste sie unwirsch von sich weg. „Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht Respekt vor wertvolleren Personen zu haben, solchen wie mir. Du solltest froh sein überhaupt im selben Schloss wie ich sein zu dürfen, du kleines Stück Dreck. Und wag es nicht noch einmal mir einen Brief zu schreiben, du verschwendest meine Zeit.", seine grauen Augen funkelten kalt und Angst einflössend, bevor er sie stehen ließ und weiter ging, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Keine 10 Sekunden später wurde er kräftig am Ärmel herumgerissen und spürte dann nur noch Hitze auf seiner Wange, sie hatte ihn geohrfeigt. Mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht starrte sie ihn an, ihre braunen Augen blitzten entschlossen und unbezwingbar auf, als sie ihm mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme ins Gesicht warf: „Erzähl mir nichts von Respekt, du arroganter Widerling. Du weist doch auch niemandem Respekt entgegen, wie kannst du dann erwarten, dass dich jemand respektabel behandelt?! Und wenn du dich nicht heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche blicken lässt…" „Dann was? Dann gehst du weinend zum alten Hohlkopf?", machte er sich über sie lustig, seine glühende Wange verdrängend. „Dumbledore wird dir schon zeigen, was Respekt ist.", entgegnete sie noch immer ruhig. „Da hab ich aber Angst.", sagte er sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen, „sonst noch was, Schlammblut?" „Du solltest lieber kommen, Malfoy. Unterschätz mich nicht.", fauchte sie leise und hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt. Er zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue nach oben, bevor er sich weg drehte und weiter ging.

Als Draco am selben Abend den Raum der Wünsche betrat, saß Hermine auf einem braunen Sessel und war in ein dickes Buch vertieft. Der Slytherin ließ sich auf den einzigen anderen Sessel im Raum fallen und fragte unfreundlich: „Was willst du, Granger?" Sie schaute auf und meinte verbessernd: „Meine Name ist Hermine Jane Granger." „Interessiert mich nicht, Granger.", meinte Draco schlecht gelaunt. Sie fuhr ihn genervt an: „Verdammt, Malfoy! Wir müssen für diese Aufgabe üben. Ich denke…" „Es interessiert mich auch nicht, was du denkst.", unterbrach er sie erzürnt, „bin ich jetzt nur hoch gekommen, um für diese dämliche Aufgabe mit dir zu lernen?" „Wir müssen langsam mal anfangen zu lernen. Die anderen haben alle schon…", versuchte Hermine ihn von neuem umzustimmen. Aber erneut unterbrach er sie besserwisserisch: „Wir müssen gar nichts. Und Crabbe und Goyle wissen auch nichts über ihre Partner." „Willst du unsere Intelligenz etwa mit der von den beiden Gorillas vergleichen? Die sind doch…", fuhr sie ihn beleidigt an.

„Mir kommt es irgendwie so vor, als wärst du ganz versessen darauf, dass du und ich Schulsprecher werden.", äußerte Draco seine Vermutung und blickte sie abschätzend und angeekelt zu gleich an. „Mit Sicherheit nicht!", entgegnete Hermine entsetzt, „ich dachte nur…." „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt…" „Unterbrich mich nicht immer, Malfoy", fuhr die Braunhaarige ihm entschlossen dazwischen, „wenn wir diese Aufgaben schon machen müssen, können wir sie auch gut bestehen! Am besten treffen wir uns dafür jeden Abend um 9 Uhr hier!" „WAS?! Ich soll mich jeden Abend mit Dir treffen?", wollte der Blonde entsetzt wissen, „das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?! Nein, vergiss es." „Glaubst du etwa, mir macht das Spaß?", bläffte sie ihn wütend an. „Dann lassen wir es doch einfach.", meinte Draco locker. „NEIN. Wir werden diese Aufgabe bestehen und deswegen kommst du auch!", widersprach sie ihm fest entschlossen, „kannst dir ja irgendwas zum Zeitvertreib mitbringen, falls du nicht in der Lage bist ruhig zu sitzen. Aber nichts Menschliches!" „Spuck Galle, Granger!", fauchte Draco sauer, stapfte aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	6. Ein verfluchter Tag

**5. Ein verfluchter Tag**

Genervt ließ er sich in seinen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. „Oh, dieser Ravenclaw.", beschwerte sich Gregory, „der verlangt, dass ich ihm was von meiner Familie erzählen soll. Und ich weiß nicht was." „Sag ihm doch einfach, dass dein Vater Todesser ist – das wird ihm reichen!", meinte Draco ironisch. „Meinst du?", wollte der Größere wissen. Der Blonde seufzte. „Nein, Greg. Das war nur ein Scherz.", seufzte er. Diese Blödheit hielt er manchmal echt nicht aus. Klar, seine beiden Leibwachen waren nett und unterhaltsam, aber sie hatten absolut keinen Humor. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie nicht einmal, was Humor oder Ironie überhaupt bedeutete.

An diesem Abend konnte Draco es einfach nicht ertragen. Er schnappte sich seine Schulsachen, machte einen Bogen um Clarice und verschwand schweigsam in seinem Schlafsaal. Dort machte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben, denn sie bekamen dieses Schuljahr mehr denn je auf, da reichten auch die Freistunden nicht aus.

‚Schlimmer als hier kann es kaum werden.' Draco schmiss sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hielt das Geklammer und Gezicke von Clarice und Pansy einfach nicht mehr aus, die heute scheinbar nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich um ihn zu streiten und ihn zu nerven.

Mürrisch betrat er den Raum der Wünsche kurz nach neun abends und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen. Schweigend packte er seine Hausaufgaben aus und machte sich darüber her.

„Wir müssen üben.", drängte Hermine ihn. „Das hast du schon dreimal gesagt, Granger. Bist du ein Papagei oder warum wiederholst du dich immer?!", wollte Draco genervt wissen ohne aufzusehen. „Du solltest die Aufgabe ernster nehmen.", meinte die Braunhaarige. „Wir brauchen aber nicht mehr üben. Ich weiß schon genug von dir. Du bist ein besserwisserischer, hässlicher, nichtsnutziger, wertloser, nervender, schlammblütiger Bücherwurm, der wie Schleim an dem ach so tollen Potter klebt!" Hermines Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen kleinen Schlitzen und Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Während ihre Augen ebenfalls gefährlich nass glitzerten, doch Hermine unterdrückte die Tränen vorläufig siegreich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Silencio!", fauchte sie ihn fuchsteufelswild an und brachte ihn somit zu Schweigen, „nun hör mir mal zu, du eingebildeter Schnösel, du bist weniger als halb so viel wert wie Harry! Denn er hat jetzt schon mehr Charakter, als du jemals haben wirst! Du bist doch genau wie dein Vater nur ein feiger, falscher, aalglatter, dummer Arschkriecher." Mit nassen Augen holte sie aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, bevor sie mit wehenden Haaren aus dem Raum rauschte und ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wehte.

Nach geraumer Zeit hatte Draco sich wieder gefangen und fuhr über seine heiße Wange, die durch den Schlag gerötet war. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer finsteren Grimasse. ‚Das wirst du bereuen, Granger.' Anschließend ging er mit seinen Schulsachen wieder zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Nichts hielt ihn mehr im Raum der Wünsche.

Seine Hoffnung, dass ihm auf seinem Weg keiner begegnete, wurde zerstört, als ihm Peeves aus einer Wand entgegen schoss und ihn mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit bespritzte. Der Blonde drohte ihm mit der Faust und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch er bekam keinen Zauber auf die Reihe. ‚Hätte ich doch bloß bei den nonverbalen Sprüchen besser aufgepasst!' Es war zwecklos, er schaffte keinen Spruch und seine Stimme war noch immer verflucht. Peeves lachte ihn frech aus und schmiss gleich das Glas mit der Flüssigkeit nach ihm. „Malllfoooy, Malllfoooy, deine Welt ist das Abflussrohr, Malllfoooy, Malllfoooy, denn dort unten bist du allein, dunkler Schleim, ekliger Geruch in der Dunkelheit, Malllfoooy, Malllfoooy,….", sang er amüsiert, während Draco Peeves verhasste Blicke zuwarf und sich dann schnell davon machte.

Erleichtert stellte er drei Etagen tiefer fest, dass der Poltergeist ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ. Er wollte gerade ausatmen, als ihm zwei verängstigte Hufflepuffs über den Weg liefen. Mit erhobenem Haupt schritt er möglichst ruhig an ihnen vorbei. „Willst du uns heute nicht verfluchen, Malfoy?!", fragte der größere mutig. Draco überhörte sie und ging weiter. Die beiden Hufflepuffs warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu. „Haste die Hosen voll, Milchgesicht?", bohrte nun auch der andere und beiden lachten. „Das muss unser Glückstag sein.", freute sich der Viertklässler. Der andere nickte und beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Slytherin, der nun ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen deutete. Die zwei Hufflepuffs ließen sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren und lachten ihn aus. Sie wollten sich endlich an ihm rächen, dafür was er ihnen schon alles angetan hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab in der Hoffnung sie einzuschüchtern, die zwei würden wohl wissen, dass er besser zaubern konnte als sie. Doch sie schienen zu spüren, dass mit ihm irgendwas nicht stimmte, denn sie zauberten trotzdem. „Impedimenta." „Diffindo."

Völlig erschöpft mit schmutzigen Händen und einem kaputten Umhang kam Draco Minuten später im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Pansy entdeckte ihn zuerst und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Was ist passiert, Draco?", wollte sie erschreckt und besorgt wissen. Draco deutete auf seinen Mund. Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn abwegig an. „Ich soll dich küssen?", fragte sie und schien ihr Glück nicht fassen zu können. Der Blonde schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schockiert den Kopf. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Schwarzhaarige schien begeistert von dem Gedanken und auch nicht mehr davon abzubringen, was Draco mit wedelnden Armen und schüttelnden Kopf vergeblich versuchte. So blieb dem Blonden nichts anderes übrig, als erneut weg zu laufen. Auch wenn es ihm peinlich war, so wusste er dennoch nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. ‚Verdammt. Erst Peeves, dann die Hufflepuffs und jetzt Pansy, schlimmer kann's ja gar nicht mehr werden und peinlicher auch nichts. Das wird Granger übel bezahlen. Oh, wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege...!'

Während des Laufens hielt er Ausschau nach Blaise. ‚Blaise, wo bist du? Verflucht, immer wenn man dich braucht, bist du nicht da!' Immer mal wieder drehte er sich nach hinten um und stellte fest, dass Pansy mit glänzenden Augen weiterhin über Tische und Sessel hinter ihm her eilte. Panisch suchte er andere aus seiner Clique. Er fand Crabbe und Goyle. Schnell steuerte er auf sie zu, schwang sich möglichst elegant über eine Couch und versuchte mit rudernden Bewegungen seiner Arme ihnen klar zu machen, was ihm fehlte. Doch die zwei blickten ihn nur verständnislos an und lachten.

„Draco-Liebling, warte doch auf mich.", rief Pansy nur wenige Meter hinter ihm, wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprintete der erneut verzweifelt los. Die umstehenden Slytherins grinsten und lachten bei dem Spektakel, sie hielten das für ein Spiel der beiden Freunde. ‚Was soll ich machen, wenn Blaise nicht da ist?' Panik stieg in ihm hoch, denn in seinen Schlafsaal konnte er sich nicht retten, da es Mädchen erlaubt war in die Jungenschlafsäle zu gehen. Er könnte aufs Klo flüchten, aber wie sähe das aus?! ‚Ich muss mich ihr stellen. Ich bin stärker als sie, ich werde sie schon aufhalten können'

Gerade als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, erblickte er Blaise, wie der verwundert auf der obersten Treppenstufe stehen blieb und sie anstarrte. Draco rannte auf seinen Freund zu, schlug einen harken um eine Herde Erstklässler und tauchte unter einem Tisch her. Anschließend machte er Mundbewegungen und brachte wie zuvor keinen Ton raus. Er zog noch seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf seine Lippen – Blaise würde das nicht falsch verstehen, er durfte es einfach nicht falsch verstehen – und alles nur damit endlich jemand verstand, was passiert war. Blaise zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, er hingegen benutzte einen nonverbal Zauberspruch, sodass kaum einer die Tat überhaupt mit bekam.

„Danke.", presste Draco erleichtert hervor, der endlich seine Stimme wieder hatte und blieb schwer atmend neben dem Älteren stehen. „Kein Problem.", grinste Blaise und deutete dem Blonden an sich lieber umzudrehen. „Dracoooooo.", schnaufte Pansy und hielt sich keuchend die Seiten, nachdem sie unter dem Tisch hervor gekrochen war.

Als sie vor ihm stand, umfasste Draco ihre beiden Handgelenke, die sie gerade um seinen Hals legen wollte. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich nichts von dir will, Pansy?", begann er und blickte sie ermahnend an, „du solltest endlich akzeptieren, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Andernfalls werde ich nicht länger ein Freund von dir sein." Sie nickte niedergeschmettert und ging von dannen.

„Snape würde sich kaputt lachen, wenn er diese Jagd gesehen hätte.", meinte Blaise grinsend und setzte sich auf das nächste leere Sofa. „Sehr lustig.", erwiderte Draco genervt, „du hättest ruhig eher hoch kommen können." „Hättest du im Unterricht besser aufgepasst, hättest du dich selber retten können.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige kühl. Der Blonde erwiderte nichts. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?", fragte Blaise interessiert.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. „Da haste ja die perfekte Partnerin bekommen. Wäre Granger kein Schlammblut, könnte sie glatt eine Slytherin sein!", behauptete er belustigt und wartete gespannt auf dessen Reaktion. „Granger? Niemals!", entgegnete Draco entsetzt, „auf deine Schadenfreude kann ich auch verzichten." „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du mal nen Pechtag hattest?!", stieg Blaise wütend darauf ein, „ich glaube, es ist mal wieder Zeit, dass ich dich daran erinnere, dass du auch nur ein normaler Mensch bist, Draco Malfoy." „Verpiss dich.", schnauzte der Blonde und feuerte einen Fluch auf den Dunkelhaarigen ab. „Liebend gern.", grinste Blaise, bückte sich unter dem Fluch, „dass solltest du noch lernen." Der nächste Fluch traf die gerade zugeschlagene Tür.

**Fortsetzung Folgt**


	7. Machtkämpfe

**6. Machtkämpfe**

Zwei Abende später marschierte Draco wütend erneut zum Raum der Wünsche, er hatte Hermine immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie Schuld an seinem schlechten Tag war. Am vorigen Abend war er auch da gewesen, extra sogar etwas eher, damit er seine Rache an Hermine besser ausführen konnte, doch Hermine war nicht gekommen, er hat gut eine Stunde dort auf sie gewartet, vergebens. Das wiederum hatte seine Wut und sein Verlangen nach Rache nur noch mehr gesteigert. ‚Das wird sie mir büßen!'

Als er nun den Raum betrat, saß die Braunhaarige wie schon vor zwei Tagen lesend in einem Sessel. „Ach? Was machst du denn hier?", wollte der Blonde verächtlich wissen und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab. „Frag nicht so dämlich. Das weißt du genau!", entgegnete sie ohne auf zu blicken. „Nein, weiß ich nicht.", behauptete er,

„gestern hattest du ja auch zu viel Schiss um zu kommen." „Wovor hätte ich denn Angst haben sollen?!", fragte sie verächtlich und starrte ihm kühl in die grauen Augen. „Vor mir!", sagte Draco ernst und hielt seinen Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken umklammert. Hermine lachte ihn aus, worauf hin sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte. „Ich soll Angst vor einem Feigling wie dir haben?!", lachte sie noch immer. „Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut!", fauchte er, „du bist hier die Feige, du warst nicht da." „Ich war nicht da, weil gestern das Auswahltraining für die Mannschaft von Gryffindor war.", erklärte Hermine. „Was machst du denn beim Quidditch?", fragte er niederträchtig, „du kannst doch gar kein Quidditch!" „Vielleicht wollte ich zugucken?!", keifte die Braunhaarige wütend. „Ach ja. Pottery und Wiesel-Bee haben ja gespielt.", erinnerte Draco sich fies grinsend, „und ist Wiesel-Bee vom Besen gefallen bei dem Versuch den Klatscher zu fangen? Oder ist er mit seinem fetten Arsch in einem der Torringe hängen geblieben? Oder noch besser, er ist mit Sicherheit vom Besen gefallen, weil sonst jeder gesehen hätte, wie er sich vor Schiss in die Hosen gemacht hat?"

„Stupor.", schrie Hermine und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. „Da hab ich wohl nen wunden Punkt getroffen?", lachte der Slytherin, der den Fluch locker per Schutzschild abgeblockt hatte, da er seinen Zauberstab ja bereits in der and gehabt hatte, „wer ist dir denn wichtiger? Goldjunge, der seine Runden um die Tribüne fliegt, damit ihn alle anstarren und bejubeln können oder das arme, bemitleidenswerte Wiesel? Hey, hey. Nicht so schnell mit deinem Zauberstab,", wehrte er locker auch den nächsten Spruch ab, „du weißt schon, dass das gefährlich ist, was du da machst?", machte er sich weiterhin über sie lustig. „Halt's Maul, Malfoy.", fauchte sie gefährlich leise und wich einem seiner Flüche knapp aus, „Impedimenta!" „Ui. Jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Hast du nicht mehr drauf?", provozierte er sie und feuerte ebenfalls ein „Impedimenta" auf sie ab, das sie auch prompt im Bauch traf. Gleichzeitig wurde er jedoch von einem nonverbal Spruch getroffen, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein Sturm schien ihn zu erfassen und ließ ihn mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand knallen. ‚Verflucht.'

„Es tut mir jetzt aber leid, dass du keine nonverbal Sprüche beherrscht.", ärgerte sie ihn, während sie sich schnell wieder aufrichtete. Draco sackte hingegen sofort wieder zu Boden, ein weiterer Fluch von ihr hatte ihn getroffen und zwar ein Kitzelfluch. Er wusste sofort, dass sie ihn damit nur quälen und lächerlich machen wollte. So flüsterte er unbemerkt einen Fluch und schleuderte ihn auf die unvorbereitete Hermine. In der Zeit befreite er sich von den Kitzelattacken und errichtete in letzter Sekunde ein Schutzschild um sich gegen ihren Angriff, bevor er einen Doppelangriff auf sie startete.

Während die beiden sich duellierten, veränderte der Raum sich von alleine, die Bücher, der Tisch, die Stühle und Sessel verschwanden und Kissen lagen an den Wänden auf dem Boden. Dies fiel Draco jedoch erst auf, als er mit einem weiteren nonverbal Spruch von Hermine mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand knallte und auf die Kissen fiel. „Beiß ins Gras, Frettchen.", keifte sie mit wild abstehenden Haaren, „stupor." Dann rannte Hermine leicht humpelnd erneut aus dem Raum.

Draco seufzte und befühlte sich seinen Hinterkopf, wo eine große Beule bereits schon zu fühlen war. Er fühlte sich elendig. Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Hose war zerrissen und blutbesudelt, außerdem fühlte sich sein linker Arm ungewohnt schwer an. Er ärgerte sich, dass er seinen Aufpäppeltrank am morgen im Schlafsaal vergessen hatte, den würde er jetzt gebrauchen können. Wenigstens hatte Hermine nicht besser ausgesehen als er, eher schlechter, weil er schlimmere Flüche auf sie abgefeuert hatte.

Er stöhnte, als er sich langsam aufsetzte. ‚Wo hat dieses Schlammblut nur so zu kämpfen gelernt?' Er kühlte seinen Kopf per Zauber und richtete eine Illusion über sein Aussehen, damit nicht irgendwer wieder auf die Idee kam ihn anzugreifen. ‚Wahrscheinlich in diesem Club, den die Umbridge-Kuh verboten hatte. Boa, beim Slytherin, tut das weh. Ich muss mir wohl was anderes ausdenken, um mich an ihr zu rächen! Scheiß nonverbale Sprüche!'

Er kämpfte sich die acht Etagen durch das Schloss und anschließend mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er im Schlafsaal auf sein Bett fiel. Erleichterung überkam ihn. ‚Endlich. Ich hab's geschafft.' Er blieb kurz liegen, um sich zu erholen, bevor er per Zauberstabwink eine kleine Flasche zu sich schweben ließ. Er trank ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen das eklige Gebräu und fast augenblicklich waren seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden. Anschließend riss er sich die kaputte Hose vom Leib, reinigte sein zerschrammtes Knie und betastete seinen Arm vorsichtig.

„Wenn ihr Schulsprecher werdet, werden wohl turbulente Zeiten auf uns zu kommen.", stellte Blaise fest, der sich aus dem Türrahmen löste und zu seinem Freund trat. Draco schnaubte. „Wir werden niemals Schulsprecher.", entgegnete er finster. „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, schob den Ärmel des Blonden hoch und betrachtete dessen Arm. Draco folgte seinen Händen skeptisch und ließ sich von ihm untersuchen. „Hm… wenn nicht Goldjunge… dann Granger… ja, das würde dem alten Irren passen.", murmelte Blaise vor sich hin, während er eine Salbe auf den bleichen Arm schmierte. „Was faselst du da?", fragte Draco irritiert nach.

„Wollen wir wetten?", schlug Blaise vor. „Was? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Draco überrumpelt. „Wollen wir wetten, dass du und Granger die meisten Punkte bekommt und Schulsprecher werdet?!", meinte der Ältere. „Da hab ich ja schon gewonnen.", lachte Draco. Blaise antwortete nicht. „Worum willst du wetten?", verlangte der Blonde nachdenklich zu wissen. „Der Verlierer verbringt eine Nacht mit der kleinen Weasley!", sagte der andere und blickte Draco neugierig an. Dieser schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das würde dir gefallen, was?!", meinte er, „die Kleine hat's dir wohl angetan?!" „Sie ist hübsch.", gab Blaise zu, warf jedoch ein, „aber sie ist eine Blutsverräterin." Der Blonde schluckte. ‚Blutsverrat?' Eine schreckliche Erinnerung an einen Sommertag kam in ihm hoch. „Also?", holte Blaise in wieder zurück. „Okay!", stimmte Draco schnell zu und die beiden besiegelten die Wette per Handschlag.

Millicent stürmte schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei, als Draco sich noch müde zu seiner Clique vor den Kamin gesellte, wie jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück. „Was hast du heute gemacht, Greg?", wollte der Blonde wissen und ließ sich elegant in seinen Sessel sinken, während der Angesprochene seiner Angebeteten hinterher gaffte. „Er wollte ihr ein Glas Wasser reichen und hat es über ihren Rock zerbrochen.", berichtete Blaise gelangweilt, während Vincent dämlich grinste. Draco nicke ansatzweise.

„Guten Morgen Blaise.", zwitscherte Tracey Davis in dem Augenblick gut gelaunt und strahlte den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Morgen.", entgegnete er müde, während die Blondine sich auf seine Sessellehne setzte. „Hi Blaise.", begrüßte ihn nun auch ihre Freundin Daphne Greengrass und setzte sich lächelnd auf die andere Sessellehne. Blaise nickte ihr nur kurz zu und starrte weiter vor sich ihn.

Als Millicent schließlich in einem trockenen Rock wieder kam, brachen sie auf um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Dass Clarice Draco in der Großen Halle anstarrte, bekam dieser nicht einmal mit, da er damit beschäftigt war drei Personen weiter vorne in der Menge anzustarren. Denn Hermine, die scheinbar wieder bester Dinge war, alberte unbekümmert mit Ron und Harry rum. ‚Wie kann sie schon wieder ganz gesund sein, wenn mein Arm immer noch leicht taub ist?' Draco grummelte wütend vor sich.

Wie die letzten drei Abende zuvor, eskalierte auch an diesem Tag der Streit zwischen Hermine und Draco im Raum der Wünsche. Draco, der eh noch gereizt war, weil seine Rache nicht die Wirkung erzielt hatte, die er wollte, ließ erst gar kein gescheites Gespräch zustande kommen, sonder beleidigte Hermine lediglich.

„Meine Familie ist um tausendfaches besser als deine.", verteidigte die Braunhaarige sich und wehrte einen Fluch ab. „Wag es nicht meine Familie zu beleidigen.", zischte der Blonde, „wo du genau wie der Rest deiner Familie doch nur schmutziges Blut hast." „Besser eine Muggelgeborene, als in eine Familie, wie deine, hineingeboren zu werden. Meine Eltern lieben mich und würden alles für mich tun.", sagte sie. „Pah. Liebe, wer brauch die schon?", war seine einziger Kommentar dazu. „Jeder.", entgegnete Hermine, „du tust mir leid, wenn du das nicht weißt. Du bist wahrscheinlich noch niemals geliebt worden?!" „Auf dein Mitleid kann ich verzichten.", fauchte er sie an und feuerte einen Fluch ab, „Liebe macht schwach und sonst gar nichts." „Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Aber wie auch, bei einem Vater, der in seinem Sohn nichts als seinen Besitz sieht und einer Mutter, die nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist. Kein Wunder, dass du so verstört geworden bist.", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Sei ruhig. Was fällt dir ein so über meine Familie zu reden. Du, der schmutziges, wertloses Blut in den Adern fließt.", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise und kalt. „Du bist krank, Malfoy. Jedem halbwegs gescheiten Zauberer müsste mittlerweile aufgefallen sein, dass man Menschen nicht nach ihrem Blut beurteilen kann. Was bitteschön kannst du, was ich nicht kann?", wollte sie wütend wissen und verfluchte ihn per nonverbalem Fluch um ihn zu provozieren. „Meine Magie ist viel älter, reiner und größer als deine und du bist überhaupt nichts wert.", behauptete er aggressiv. „Ui, deine Magie ist also älter, reiner und größer. Falls das so wäre, was würde dir das nutzen? Gar nichts. Ich kann besser zaubern als du, gib es doch endlich zu. Du wirst mich nirgendwo drin schlagen können, auch wenn du dein Blut bis ins Mittelalter zurückverfolgen kannst!", verhöhnte sie ihn. „Ganz schön große Klappe für so'n kleines, hässliches Schlammblut. Ich würde also überall gegen dich verlieren? Dann halt mal diese Sprüche aus!", grinste er fies und feuerte Flüche auf sie ab, die sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht gehört hatte. „Schwarze Magie.", stöhnte Hermine und hielt zitternd ihr Schutzschild, „wie kannst du darauf stolz sein. Weiße, reine Magie ist viel stärker." Flüche flogen durch die Luft, trafen den anderen und verletzten.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann betrat den verwüsteten Raum. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Kissen waren zerrissen und Federn flogen noch immer durch die Luft. Kerzen waren erloschen, Kleidung zerrissen, Haare zerzaust und Haut war aufgeplatzt. Rotes Blut lief aus den Wunden. Eine gelbliche Pfütze befand sich irgendwo auf dem Boden, er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, was das war.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckte er Draco und Hermine, die in einem Abstand von zwei Metern erschöpft auf dem Boden lagen und nach Luft rangen. „Schön dich zu sehen, Kumpel.", krächzte der Blonde und versuchte ein Lächeln, das jedoch eher einer Grimasse ähnelte.

Blaise erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Er zog eine kleine Flasche mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und kniete sich vor Hermine. „Trink das.", sagte er kühl. Sie blickte ihm skeptisch in die indigoblauen Augen, öffnete schließlich jedoch einen Spalt breit ihre Lippen. Er würde sie schon nicht umbringen?! „Du unverbesserlicher, elendiger Charmeur.", beschimpfte Draco ihn, „ich lieg hier verletzt auf dem Boden und du kümmerst dich erst um das Schlammblut." Blaise überhörte ihn und kippte Hermine die halbe Falsche in den Mund, während er ihren Kopf stützte. Die Braunhaarige schluckte das Zeug runter und bekam daraufhin einen Hustenanfall. Sie hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder erholt und sagte leise: „Danke." Der Slytherin nickte kurz und meinte abweisend: „Erwarte nicht, dass es das nächste Mal auch so ausgehen wird." Die Gryffindor nickte, stand auf und ließ die Jungs alleine.

Dann wandte Blaise sich dem anderen Slytherin zu. „Bevor ich dir jetzt die Medizin gebe, hörst du mir erst mal genau zu.", ermahnte er ihn und blickte kühl auf ihn runter. Draco nickte kraftlos, sein Gesicht war bleich und glänzte vor Schweiß. „Ich habe nicht vor meine ganzen Tränken schon in den ersten paar Wochen dieses Schuljahres an dir zu verschwenden.", begann Blaise und gebot dem Jüngeren zu schweigen, als der widersprechen wollte, „nein, sei ruhig. Auch wenn du das Schlammblut, verständlicherweise, nicht leiden kannst, so musst du dich doch mit deinem Schicksal abfinden. Sie ist nun mal deine Partnerin und wenn ihr so weiter macht, wird das noch schlimme Folgen für euch beiden haben. Urquhart wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn du beim ersten Quidditchspiel, ausgerechnet gegen Gryffindor, nicht dabei sein kannst, weil du im Krankenflügel liegst. Außerdem haben wir noch nicht mal Oktober, wie willst du die restlichen Monate mit Granger verbringen? Ihr könnt euch nicht jeden Tag bekämpfen. Du solltest dir überlegen, wofür du deine Kräfte ausgibst."

„Ja… und jetzt gib mir endlich die Flasche.", keuchte Draco und riss seinem Freund den Gegenstand aus der Hand, als dieser sich zu ihm runter beugte. Als wäre sie seine letzte Rettung nuckelte der Blonde an dem kleinen Fläschchen und kippte begierig die schwarze Flüssigkeit seine Kehle runter. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit.", keifte er erholt und rappelte sich auf, „wie kannst du es wagen mich so lange darauf warten zu lassen?!"

Den ganzen Weg zu den Kerkern runter musste Blaise sich die Beschwerden von Draco anhören. „Jetzt halt aber mal's Maul, Draco. Du verhältst dich schlimmer als Granger. Die hat mir gedankt und dann…", wies der Schwarzhaarige den anderen zu recht. „Soll ich dir etwa vor Glück um den Hals fallen?", äffte der Blonde wütend, „wenn dir die Gryffindors plötzlich so sympathisch sind, dann wechsel doch das Haus. Ich werd schon jemanden finden, der Granger mir nicht vorzieht." Damit ließ Draco den anderen stehen und verschwand wütend in einem Geheimgang.

Fortesetzung folgt 


End file.
